


amaranth

by prncesspeach1747



Series: Monsta X Bingo 2017 pt. 1 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Human Testing, M/M, i don't even know what im tagging, its basically mutants and forbidden love, low-key violence, mutant verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesspeach1747/pseuds/prncesspeach1747
Summary: It's been three years, and Subject 1 has finally been found. Will Kihyun be able to get through to Hoseok, or is there no hope left for the mutant?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 for my MX Bingo series. It's a bit of a loose representation, but I hope it's okay. It's not supposed to be set in X-Men verse, but I did see Logan the day this was posted and I kinda needed to fulfil this longtime need for mutant writing. And somehow this was born. 
> 
> The theme is forbidden love, and it's the sort of 'doctor/subject' thing. Expect drama, twists and suspense. Occasional fighting, violence and blood may occur.

“Uh, Kihyun…”

“Hm?” Lost in thought, Kihyun didn’t avert his eyes from the calculations he was running. There was no immediate panic in Hyungsoo’s voice, and really, half the subjects were at a really critical stage of development and training, so he couldn’t afford to waste even a few minutes. Or maybe that was just him, he prefers to get his work done as best as he can, rather than sort of pussy-foot around it sometimes.

Hyungsoo spoke again, tone rising in both pitch and volume. “Doctor, you’re bleeding!”

Glancing up from the list of figures displayed on his tablet, Kihyun shot Hyungsoo a curious look before looking down at his arm. Strange. He didn’t remember cutting himself, and just a few minutes ago he’d been elbows deep in the remains of Subject 17. He always mourned the loss of one of their subjects. They might be projects, but they were still people (not that most of the other doctors thought that). It had taken time to show the proper respect a body deserved, but eventually he’d had to open 17 up and find out what went wrong. There hadn’t been time, or any chances, to injure himself between the hour spent with 17, and the fifteen minutes between then and now.

“…it’s forming a word,” Hyungsoo frowned, pushing his glasses up before they slid fully off his nose. His eyes were focused on the blood seeping from Kihyun’s skin, but before any legible words could be seen, Kihyun stepped back a littlle. “What?”

_Oh. Oh shit. Shit._

“Sorry. I guess I should go clean up. Can you finish my rounds? Last thing I need is the big bosses finding out I got contaminated.” Kihyun gave the elder a sheepish look before pressing the tablet into his hand.

Before Hyungsoo could stop him, Kihyun turned and took off, weaving his way through the halls to the solitary wing. Located right at the back of the facility, far from any of the other general Subjects, solitary housed the more dangerous of their projects. The ones who couldn’t be around the general population due to volatile natures, an inability to control themselves, or were simply too dangerous to be let out. It was where Kihyun had spent almost all his time, because the higher ups deemed him the best equipped to handle the subjects who lived there.

_No. No, no, no, no._ This couldn’t be right. It had been three years. Three years since the mysterious disappearance of Subjects 1 through 5, 24 and 37. Seven of their most promising projects just gone in the middle of the night. Yeah, seedy as fuck, and super cliché. But when your organisation is funded by a somewhat questionable military division, cliché and seedy happens. Kihyun had been pretty upset for a long time, but as with most, time had dulled the worry.

Were they back? All of them? Even…

“Doctor Yoo!”

Skidding to a halt, Kihyun struggled to catch his breath as Junggi stopped him at the entrance to solitary. The elder was pale, eyes filled with worry, but it was the near panic in his tone that had Kihyun dreading the conversation he was about to have.

“What is it? I need to go check on something-”

“Your presence has been requested,” Junggi continued, lifting a hand to stop Kihyun’s move to head through the double doors and into solitary. The elder didn’t say anything for a moment, then turned and motioned for Kihyun t follow him away from solitary and towards the heli-pads. “You’ll be briefed on the way. The general is already there, as is the rest of the solitary division team.”

Barely able to breathe, Kihyun jogged alongside Junggi through the facility. All he could think about was the throbbing along his forearm, the message being carved into his skin as if by an invisible knife, and the fact that he was being called away from the facility. He hadn’t left the facility ever… so why was now so important?

“What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

Junggi didn’t respond at first, lips in a hard line as he pushed open a door and stepped out into the sunlight. Kihyun followed, blinking back spots from the brilliant sunlight. The military helicopter sat waiting for him a few yards ahead. Squinting, he could faintly make out the form of one of his friends, though they didn’t really speak much. Hyunwoo sat in the pilot’s seat, and while they were on pretty good speaking terms, right now the pilot looked grim, distant.

Turning back to Junggi, Kihyun frowned. “At least tell me something.”

“…they found Subject 1.”

_What_?

For a moment, Kihyun was still. It felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs, and had Junggi not been standing there, scrutinizing the way the color drained from his face, he might have fallen to his knees. It took all his willpower to keep upright, keep his features straight, even if internally he was screaming.

“Hoseok? They found him?”

Junggi frowned, but must have decided against reprimanding Kihyun for giving one of the Subjects a name – they all slipped up sometimes – and sighed instead. “Go, Kihyun. The general won’t wait forever. You’re required to sedate Subject 1. If sedation fails, Subject 1 will be destroyed.”

They would kill him? Kill Hoseok? Swallowing, Kihyun nodded and turned to make his way towards the helicopter. If Junggio said anything else as he left, the words were drowned out by the sudden roar as the vehicle sputtered to life, but as Kihyun climbed inside and felt the weightlessness of air travel, all he could hear was the roar of his blood in his ears.

Hoseok was alive.

Only when the helicopter was high in the sky did the young man brave a look at his arm. The throbbing had stopped minutes before, as had the bleeding, leaving behind a faint scar carved into his skin. _**Kiki.**_ The single word had Kihyun sucking in a sharp breath before he tugged his sleeve down to cover it.

_I’m coming, Hoseok. Please let me get there in time. I lost you once, I’ll be damned if I’m going to lose you again._

 


End file.
